


Secrets and boxes

by LightsOut



Series: Spideypool Week [6]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, SpideyPoolWeek, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4752050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's been hiding something from Peter but sometimes surprises are great things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets and boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [LightsOut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightsOut/pseuds/LightsOut) in the [SpideyPoolWeek](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpideyPoolWeek) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Day 6 - Secrets

Wade jumped, “Hey baby boy. How are you? What’s going on? How was your day?”

Peter narrowed his eyes, “What are you up to?”

“Nothing. Why would I be up to anything? You’re acting kind of paranoid. I don’t think that’s particularly good for you.”

Peter shook his head, “Wade…”

Wade relaxed and gave Peter an earnest smile, “Relax Peter. You worry too much.”

Peter backed off, “I have a meeting with Mr Stark. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I’ll see you later.”

Peter left after kissing Wade goodbye and Wade collapsed onto the couch with a groan. He was terrible with secrets and he hated hiding anything from Peter. It had taken so long for them to get to the point where they trusted each other that Wade didn’t want to lose anything.

Wade picked up his mask off the arm of the couch. He hoped that he was doing the right thing.

~~~

Peter came home to an empty apartment. Wade’s favourite Deadpool suit was missing as well as his katanas and several other weapons. Peter chewed his lip as he was struck with indecision. Wade had curbed his mercenary urges since they’d started officially dating but that was not a huge comfort. He wanted to trust his boyfriend but he also felt compelled to check on Wade.

Peter was saved from having to make a decision as Wade fell in through the window. Peter relaxed at the physical lack of blood or rips in the suit and he waited for Wade to remove the mask before he greeted him with a swift kiss. Peter said, “I thought about making pasta for dinner. What do you think?”

“That sounds fine.”

Peter frowned slightly at Wade’s distracted tone, “Are you alright?”

Wade smiled brightly, “Of course. I’m just going to change.”

Wade disappeared into the bathroom and Peter headed for the kitchen. Strangely, Wade didn’t reappear until dinner was ready whereas usually he was eager to help. The change in behaviour didn’t reassure Peter in the slightest but he stopped himself from commenting on it even when dinner was absent of Wade’s usual chatter.

It wasn’t until Peter’s plate was cleared that Wade spoke, “Peter, can I ask you something?”

Peter frowned, Wade wasn’t the type to ask before speaking, but he nodded, “You can ask me anything, Wade.”

Wade looked nervous, “You make me happy Peter and I had this all prepared but Yellow kept interrupting and White was being a bitch so I’ve basically forgotten exactly what I was going to say.”

Wade pulled a box out of his pocket, “Peter Benjamin Parker, will you marry me?”

Peter’s jaw dropped because he’d honestly not expected that. Wade had never even hinted that he was interested in marriage but Peter knew that Wade was committed and Peter had pretty much considered every way their lives could play out before he’d asked Wade to move in with him.

Wade’s nerves finally took over and he started ranting, “Of course, if you don’t want to then that is totally okay. We don’t have to get married. Maybe you’re against it as an institution. I never really asked you how you felt about it after all. Should I have done that? I totally should’ve done that.”

Peter realised his answer in the same moment that he realised Wade’s rambling was cute, “Yes.” Wade just kept going and Peter chuckled, “Wade. Wade, relax. Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I want to marry you. Oh my god stop talking.”

Wade froze mid-sentence and then he said slowly, “Yes? You said yes? Am I dreaming right now?”

Peter laughed and leapt across the table to kiss Wade furiously, “You ridiculous man. You’re not dreaming. We. Are. Engaged.”

Wade smiled more brightly than Peter had ever seen and said, “Oh thank Thor.”

Peter grabbed the box and opened it to find a ring with black, red and blue gemstones set in a thick silver band. Peter beamed at their colours and slipped it on his finger, “It looks pretty good.” He kissed Wade deeply, “I love you Wade and now you need to take off your clothes so that we can celebrate before we start calling people.”

Even if Wade had wanted to argue he was too busy staring with awe at the ring on Peter’s finger. Peter shook his head fondly at his fiancé and led him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I am on Tumblr here [ writinginmythaul ](http://writinginmythaul.tumblr.com/)


End file.
